The boys and me
by Rach-Sykes
Summary: Read and you'll find out more Please review: Thing is I'm an average girl who's dating a celebrity Nathan sykes from the wanted here's our story.
1. The results

**The Results**

It was the last day of the summer holidays and I was currently wearing skinny jeans a cute tee-shirt my amazing boyfriend had gotten me and ugg boots, I had slight makeup on but not loads and my hair was in a high pony. I really didn't want the summer to end because it meant having to leave London where I had been for the past eight weeks since I'd finished my GCSE's because Nathan my boyfriend and his band were staying there and working on some new songs for their album. Thing is though Nathan is the youngest member of the band and he and the boys loved having me around, we both needed to get back that day so that we could pick our results up and in my case register for college, which Nathan wasn't too happy about even though I said I'd be going to one in London so I could stay with him, he told me he was coming too and knew that he'd be able to do all his work and still tour some times and let me come too. Well as you've probably already guessed I'm 16 years old and dating Nathan Sykes from the wanted, we met at school when we were both four and our friendship got stronger every day, we went to the same high school and in year nine began dating, I'm tiny compared to him at only 5'2 but oh well we are very much in love. Currently I'm curled up against him, he's 5'10 and I feel dwarfed against him he has amazing brown hair and nearly always wears hats. At the moment he has jeans and a top on with a blazer, the sleeves rolled up and his hi-tops on, along with a grey beanie as usual, and well Jay and Max are across from us arguing over which game to play on the Wii, well Jay is 18 years old has amazing curly hair and green eyes, he had on skinny jeans and a tee-shirt with converse and Max who was 20 had a clean shaved head , brown eyes a tank top on with jeans and converse, while Tom is working on some songs, he's also 20 with brown hair and brown eyes, he also has jeans on but with vans and a tank and jacket and Siva is cooking us all a meal before we head out for the day, lastly is Siva also 20 he has black hair and brown eyes, he has jeans on with pumps and a tee.

Me and Nathan were heading back to Gloucester to pick up our exam results , Max to Manchester to get Michelle his girlfriend who is also an actress on Coronation street and the others are apparently going shopping for presents to give us guys for doing well in our exams, or in their case Siva will be doing the shopping while Jay and Tom buy us all so booze as they seem to do a lot of but who's complaining, are parents don't mind as long as nothing is said about it in the press. However after their little shopping spree the boys were to meet us at Nathan's place so that we could all head to school together which would be an eventful morning as the school were used to Nathan being famous but they'd never had all the boys their at once.

I had told Max that I wanted Nathan to stay with the boys to work on the band but he said he'd have plenty of time on his hands as well as going to college so yeah I'm on board with this idea and think it's kind of cool. The main reason I was worried is because I felt he was scared to let me go to college alone as the reason we became friends was cause he'd stood up for me when I'd been getting bullied, thing is Nathan hated anyone being bullied especially me so I think he didn't want me to go through all that again as I'd always gone home and cried and it had upset him a great deal.

(Nathan POV)

I chuckled softly as a looked down to my girlfriend Rachel Poynter as she was led curled up against me; I smiled gently as I kissed her on the cheek and stroked her hair as it normally relaxed us both. Thing is I really didn't want her to leave us and go home even if it was just for a few days while she packed before coming back, I doubt it would take that long because me and Max had planned to help her out so that we could throw the party at our place for her. I'd told her that because we were in the same year I'd go to college with her, that way because the college was in London and so was I I'd still be able to tour with the boys and get all of my work done as well. Well the work part maybe an issue but I'm sure that Rachel would help me out with it if need be as we always did our homework together when at school.

The guys hadn't needed persuading to get my baby girl to come stay with us because it had been Max who had known all along her plan so they'd all said yes in the blink of an eye. Thing is the main reason I wanted her to stay was so she wasn't all alone at home as her brother was on tour a lot and because I hated the fact if back at home she may get bullied again at college.

Looking up I chuckled as Max's brother and Rachel's best mate Cam or bum face as she called him walked into the room looking very hyper as usual, he had brown hair and a very physical physic, he was also in the same year as me and Rachel and we all went to the same school so yeah he needed to hurry up and get ready so we could leave. He was currently much to the distaste of Max because we had Rachel over just in his boxers which were making Rachel hide her head in my chest kind of out of embarrassment even though he was basically like a brother to her, which probably made this situation all the worse for her actually.

(Max's POV)

Looking up I saw Cam walk into the room and chuckled he looked like he had just come out of a month long sleep, his hair was all over and he was only in boxers, sighing I rolled my eyes before standing up and going over to him turning him around.

"Go get dressed we leave in ten." I said looking at him with sharp eyes as Rachel sighed getting up, I could tell she was nervous and was finding it hard as Dougie was unable to come meet her because he was touring with the boys. It was also probably due to the fact that my brother was only in boxers and she didn't like when he pulled things like that because of how close they were, I looked to Nathan who nodded, we'd planned to call Dougie and tell him how she had done and he had also said he'd come round with the boys that night to congratulate her. In fact he was already on his way here already the main reason we needed to leave and fast because none of us wanted to ruin the surprise for Rachel, well except maybe Cam but that wasn't intentional he was just a lazy teenage boy, most where except for me and the boys. Thing was Rachel had been living with us cause well Dougie was her legal guardian now after her dad got arrested cause well he was a drug dealer, her mum had died when she was younger, were not sure how. She never talks about it I don't even think Nathan knows and if he does well he's done an amazing job not telling us when we've quizzed him about it cause, every year on Mother's day she'll break down crying because as we have found out she was very close with her mum and never her dad.

Cam came back down and pulled her into a hug whispering something, he now had on skinny jeans and a tee with a jacket and pumps, Nathan grinned as he looked down at his phone as it went off,

"We need to go Jess is bugging mum."

He called, which obviously made us all laugh as we all knew how impatient Nathan's 14 year old sister got if we didn't arrive on time. Jessica Sykes was currently in year 8 going up to year 9 and well she was a lot like her brother very talented, however whenever we came home all of her friends normally appeared soon after meaning she probably told them as soon as we walked in.

We all headed down to the cars and got in, me, cam Rach and Nathan in my Mercedes which was black with tinted out windows so that people couldn't see us because well sometimes being followed got too much, with me driving and Jay, Tom and Siva in the BMW with the soft top with Tom driving as he preferred the wind in his hair as he drove and didn't really mind who saw him, thing about being a boy band we'd gotten a police escort to get us there on time because well it was already 8 and the guys needed to be at Nathan's for half nine before heading to Manchester to pick Michelle up and do some shopping before heading back to Nathans and then to the school to get there results for ten am.

Once at Nathan's we all got out but before we knew it Nathan was on the floor his sister on top of him hugging him tightly and grinning happily, I saw Rachel laughing at them gently before going in so I followed her,

"come on kiddo it'll be okay, Dougie will be happy with whatever you get and you'll see him soon, why not ring him later" I smiled softly as she nodded and hugged her "come on let's get you packing so we can get home quicker" with that we headed next door to her house and went to her room and began to pack some of her stuff up.

(My POV)

I smiled as me and Max began to pack some of my things up like books and clothes we were about twenty minutes into the process when Nathan walked in wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck gently, I blushed as always before turning to face him and kissing him on the lips as Max said it was time for him and the boys to nip off, I nodded knowing they'd be back soon as it was only like 9, we all headed down and outside to wave the guys off smiling slightly but Nathan said to meet us at the school, as we would be walking to the school, Jess ran up to me smiling as she began talking about everything we'd missed while in London. I chuckled at her and smirked knowing her and Cam had been getting closer lately so was wondering if they had finally got together.

Once at school we headed to the canteen where we were told to go get our results, Nathan headed in first followed by me and Cam who looked very nervous, I smiled over telling him he'd done fine before we picked our envelopes up. At that moment my phone went off and I looked down seeing it was Harry calling I frowned slightly and answered,

"Hey how's the tour going?"

I asked as he told me it was good he asked if I'd gotten my results yet, I said no and we chatted till Nathan gave me my envelope and Max walked in with the other lads who were grinning as they each had a small package each and Michelle was by Max's side wearing jeans uggs and a cute tee with her hair up, as Max took the phone to talk to the boys and my brother. I frowned slightly as I looked at Nathan who was smiling lovingly at me, I was shaking badly and felt like I was about to pass out when Nathan gripped me round the waist gently trying to calm me down.

I took a deep breath as we headed outside and I opened the envelope and pulled out my results taking another breath I looked down and began crying, Nathan was by my side instantly hugging me as he'd gone off to check on cam when we walked outside, he then looked down at my results and smiled,

"Hey come on no need to cry you've got all A's."

He said gently as Cam was talking to Max about his own results, I looked over to Nathan,

"wh..What did you Ge...get,"

I said still sobbing because I was so happy, when I looked down I grinned seeing he had 4 A*'s 5 A's and two B's,

"Well done you."

I grinned before going to grab my phone back off Max because he was still chatting away like an old married couple to Dougie so I decided I'd be the one to tell Dougie how I'd done as I was sure he'd want to know. Well I hoped he did because he'd told me how he'd done when he got his and well let's just say I'd done a lot better than him so yeah I was proud and I was proud of Nathan too but I was yet to hear what Cam had gotten. Cam came over and smiled,

"I got all B's"

He grinned as I hugged him while still trying to get my phone of Max who kept on moving away from me and telling whoever was on the other end all about how Cam and Nathan had done which was winding me up, so in the end I jumped on his back and finally grabbed it from him.


	2. Packing and moving

**Packing and moving**

Once back at the house me, Max and Nathan finished packing my things as Jess and the boys headed back to London with her mum because apparently they had some stuff they had to do, this made me wonder if they were throwing a surprise for me but I just brushed it off. It took us about three hours to pack everything up in my room, I sighed looking around trying my best not to cry because I knew I'd still be coming back and I'd only really taken the things I was sure I'd need. I told Nathan I was just going to change into something a little more summery because well I was feeling rather over-heated; he nodded and left with some boxes.

Max and Nathan headed out putting all the boxes into the car, as I came out wearing a cute summer dress and dolly shoes, I looked over at Nathan when he was done and just hugged him closing my eyes tightly as a few tears fell, he caught them with his thumb and gently kissed my forehead,

"Guys come on we need to get going."

Max called from the driver's seat, nodding I got in followed by Nathan before Max put on a Cd blasting it out making us both laugh he drove off and once on the motorway sped towards London once more. Thing is I'm glad the lads helped me to pack because this way it meant I wasn't coming to London with all my bags the day I was signing up for college and my classes for the year.

On the way I slowly felt myself falling asleep even though I tried my best not too, it had been a long and exciting day and well I kind of felt upset that Dougie hadn't spoken to me on the phone and had hung up just as I took the phone off max. I'd also been messing around with Cam as we were arguing over who was smarter even though we both didn't do as well as Nathan well we kind of did as we got no C's but we also didn't get any A*'s either. Thing is I knew Cam was smart yet I'd still done better than him so I was very happy with myself and had planned to treat everyone to a meal that night not knowing what their plans were.

(Nathan's POV)

Once Rachel fell asleep I rang up Tom to tell him that we were on our way and should be at the house in about an hour or two, I had wondered why Rachel had put on the dress I'd gotten her for her sixteenth maybe she had an idea of her own about how to celebrate, Tom had told us cause the weather was nice they'd asked Dougie and the boys to perform and we were throwing a barbeque for Rachel as well as Cam and me but well this was mainly a house warming party for her.

I looked to Max and grinned, before slapping him round the head as he was singing along to the music out of tune and loudly on purpose to annoy me.

"Oy I've got some ideas for the new album,"

I grinned happily knowing Max had seen me working on them and I had really hoped he liked them but lately I'd been writing and doing the music for a song I wanted to perform tonight for Rachel to show her just how much I loved her as it was coming up to our eight year anniversary, thing is the boys had no idea about this either and well Jess kind of knew because she kept asking me if I was going to propose which I wasn't not yet anyways, I'd looked at rings and even bought one but I was waiting for our actually anniversary to propose to her as I thought it would be really special with a candle lit dinner and everything else.

It was about three when we finally pulled up to the house and I smirked gently as Jess ran out, her long blond hair flying behind her, I'm actually surprised she didn't fall over as she skidded to a stop by the car opening the door,

"Rach Rach I need to talk with you."

She called making my girl wake up looking really confused and adorable at the same time which made me smile once more. I got out and began helping Max unpack the car as Rachel got out and went to Jess smiling happily,

"Sure thing wants to go to the park and talk?"

She asked as Jess nodded, I looked at my sister and beamed, she was such a good actress it was untrue. I knew the only reason she was doing this was because the house obviously wasn't ready yet, so she was the bait to lure my girl away for a while until we were done.

(Jess POV)

I'd gotten the text from Tom as I came back from the shop saying that Rachel, Max and Nathan where on their way back, so I and Cam came up with a plan of action on how to keep her away as we weren't ready yet. The plan was for me to talk to her about something that was bothering me and well as he so clearly hadn't asked me out yet Cam was the problem bothering me, everyone assumed we were dating because of how close we were to each other but no he still hadn't asked and well it was time I got some advice on the matter so when I saw the car pull up I put my plan into action running out telling Rachel I needed to speak with her, I saw Nathan chuckle knowing the plan and grinned at him, thing with my brother is he always knew what I was up to and he'd tried to help me with the Cam problem but it hadn't worked and had kind of made things awkward for a little while but well this time I needed a girls advice. I was currently wearing high top wedge shoes and an adorable dress and my long blond hair was in curls down to my ribs, I also had my amazing purple sunnies on. As we headed to the park I grinned at Rachel knowing she was suspicious of me but oh well this had to be done.

Once at the park I decided to tell Rachel how I felt about Cam seen as they were best mates and very close, so I walked to the swings and sat down before looking over at her.

"Rach I erm I have to tell you something."

I said smiling weakly as I saw her nod slightly looking worried,

"It's nothing bad it's just well I like this guy but I don't think he knows yet."

Seeing her chuckle I knew she knew who I meant. Looking down I blushed slightly as Rachel sat down beside me.

"Hunnie I know for a fact he likes you he never stops talking about you at school, it drives Nathan up the wall the amount of arguments those two have gotten in cause of this."

She smiled as my phone went off, looking down I saw it was Max's number and answered,

"Hey, oh hey Cam yeah on our way now, wait why are you using Max's phone?"

I asked confused as he explained I rolled my eyes slightly,

"You idiot how on earth did you drop it in water."

I chuckled and saw Rachel smirking beside me which just made me roll my eyes at her before I hung the phone up,

"Come on we need to head back."

As we headed away from the park we talked about how I should talk to Cam and also how things with Rachel and Nathan were going as I'd heard him maybe proposing to her soon which was super exciting.


	3. The Engagement

The Engagement

(MY POV)

As we got closer to the house I gasped as I saw it had been completely changed and had party things all over, I looked to Jess and raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes not saying a word as we kept walking. I walked up the path and headed inside gasping as I saw the house and then heard everyone shout surprise, I saw Nathan first and ran over jumping into his arms glad he caught me arms round his neck and legs round his waist as I kissed him deeply.

"You did all of this just for me, this is the best surprise ever, I love you so much and and thank you all of you for doing this it means the world to me."

I said knowing I was blabbering on but it had to be said as Max grinned and came forward as Nathan gently put me down after kissing me back, blushing I looked up before turning to Jess and glaring playfully at her,

"You Jessica Sykes are a little meanie but god you're an amazing actress, you knew to keep me away and it worked but I really wish Dougie was here"

I said softly as Max smiled handing me a blind fold and gently helping me put it on, I felt Nathan's arms round my waist as he guided me forward lifting me as the steps for outside came, I held on and smiled before I heard his voice. The blind fold was off and I was out of Nathans arms running towards my big brother before I hugged him almost sending him flying into Danny and Harry who just began laughing at the strength I had.

Dougie smiled as he held me close and kissed my forehead softly before Tom, Harry, Danny and their girls all gave me a hug, well everyone except Dougie's cause Lara was busy at the moment so had been unable to attended which was a bit of a downer.

As the party began I was sat catching up with Tom's sister Carrie and his girlfriend Giovanna, both are amazing and out of all the bands girls and siblings I get on with those two better than my own brothers girlfriend, same for me really he gets on with Max better than Nathan because when me and Nath first got together Dougie had basically told him if he hurt me he would be in a bad place.

(Dougie POV)

I chuckled as my baby sister almost knocked me over as she basically jumped into my arms, I hugged her close having missed her these past 8 months as I'd been touring but tonight was special it was to celebrate how well she'd done in her exams and I was extremely proud of her and had all the faith in the world in her. I was a little upset Lara was unable to turn up but she had sent a present with me for Rachel, Cam and Nathan, she was nice like that even though I was tempted not to give Nathan his as I was still annoyed with him.

I walked over to Nathan and smiled, I'd been wondering the same thing as his sister Jessica so I was going to come out and ask, thing was I was happy for Rach being with Nathan the reason I hadn't been was because when I was in my last year of school he basically bugged me every day because of who I was and I knew he now realised how it felt for me.

"So Nathan when are you planning on asking my sister to marry you cause I'd prefer you did that first rather than get her up the duff, cause if you do I may have to kill you for possibly ruining her education understood."

I said smiling at him as he nodded I clapped him on the shoulder to say good glad we agree on this, he looked down as if he was choosing his words very carefully, I watched him with eyes as sharp as an eagle wondering what he may eventually tell me and if it was the latter of the two I may actually hit him.

"Well I have been thinking about asking her on our anniversary because it will be special maybe down at the beach take her out for the day or something but I have no idea if she's ready to say yes and I don't want to look like an idiot."

He looked at me with pure love and adoration for my sister in his eyes and I smiled remembering how I had said those same things to Danny when talking about Lara when we first got together cause truth was I loved her with all my heart and I could see Nathan would do anything and I mean anything for my baby sister.

(Nathan POV)

When Dougie came over to me I had no idea what to expect cause well I was never going to make it up to him after bugging him for a whole year on how to become a star and what it was like and if he'd help me get a gig, god I was annoying back then and now I really do know what it must have felt like for him.

Looking over to Rachel I smiled seeing how well she was getting on with everyone as she was now talking with Izzy and Carrie, I rolled my eyes as Jay brought the alcoholic drinks out and looked back to Dougie

"you playing that song you wrote for her erm what was it again Star Girl?, I mean come on she loves it and well it has to be part of your gig tonight unless you don't mind me playing her the new song I've been working on."

I said grinning as I knew instantly Dougie would take this challenge up, he always knew he was better than me but all I wanted to do was see which song she liked better as Star Girl had been written shortly after Dougie left school and Rachel started year 8, so yeah she'd heard the song a million times before so I was hoping she would like the one I'd written for her.

Taking a deep breath I went over to Max to tell him about the song hoping he could help me out with it along with the other lads as Siva had been helping me harmonise while Jay worked on some stuff too. Max nodded and went with Tom and Jay to grab their instruments, I went over to my piano and smiled as Siva called everyone round to listen.

I smiled softly as Siva set everything up for the lads while we waited for them, I had a feeling they all knew the tune I'd played it often enough, Siva came back over and told me not to be nervous and that she'd like it. I smiled softly before looking to my sister then my girl and blushed slightly.

(Jay POV)

I chuckled as Max told me and Tom to come with him to get the guitars so that we could perform Nathans song for Rachel, Jess had told me this was how he was hoping to propose to her so I thought today might finally be the day yeah they were both 16 but damn they had been together long enough.

When Tom and Max got the guitars I went to my little Tia and lifted her out of her tank smiling as I thought to take her outside to enjoy the party as well knowing Rachel enjoyed having her round. Once back outside I handed Tia over to Rachel who smiled holding her as Nathan explained what he wanted us all to do, he was on piano and Max and Tom on guitar while me and Siva sang the chorus of the song he'd written.

We began to sing and I smiled softly as we finally got to give Nathan's Song to his girl, however it had changed since I'd last heard it but yeah we pulled it off and at the end of the performance I looked up to see Rachel in tears of happiness and Jess gently taking Tia as Rach moved towards Nathan who was standing up from the Piano.

The song had mainly been about how they met and how they had gotten through the years, even about their argument, I was shocked as Nathan took both her hands and got down on one knee, as I watched I could see he was nervous cause he kept looking to us and Jess for support.

"Rachel I love you so so much will you marry me?"

He asked making everyone smile as we looked at her Dougie looked shocked and I chuckled knowing he hadn't expected this to happen today, as Nathan had been telling everyone he wasn't ready yet, god the boy was good at acting even I believed him the only person who hadn't was Jess.

"I Yes course I will"

Rach said pulling him close and kissing him as everyone began to clap we all went over and pulled them into a hug along with Jess and Tia who didn't seem happy, after I took Tia back inside as people kept going over and congratulating the happy couple.

(my POV)

As I listened to the song Nathan had written I had to hand Tia over to Jess because I had started to cry, he had mentioned everything in it how we met, the ups and downs and well today, that last bit seemed to of just been written it seemed. At the end I was clapping with everyone else and slowly headed over to Nathan. I was just about to hug him when he took my hands and got down on one knee, I frowned slightly wondering what on earth he was doing and then when he said the question I was in shock at first.

When I said yes it felt like the whole world had exploded round me as I hugged Nathan close kissing him while everyone began clapping and the boys and Jess ran over hugging us. While Jay took Tia back inside I was sat talking to Jess when Dougie came over to us.

I slowly looked up as my brother sat next to me on the chair I was on pulling me into his lap like he used to when I was young, he smiled as he began stroking my hair and I curled up against him.

"You okay with what just happened, I mean the whole engagement and everything, cause I don't want you mad at us and if you are I want to know why cause am not saying no to him."

I mumbled as Jess just sat watching us both, Dougie shook his head still stroking my hair before he gently handed me a small box with holes in, I looked up frowning an opened it to reveal a kitten fast asleep. I smiled at him kissing his cheek happily before lifting my new kitten out.

"Thanks for not being mad and for getting me this amazing present for my exams" I smiled up at him again as the other lads walked over; I grinned at Danny, Harry and Tom. Each one of them had a present in his hands for me making me blush slightly.

(Danny POV)

I grinned as we stood with our presents, after Dougie had told us Rachel had passed all her results we had gone shopping to get her something as well as the lads Nathan and Cam but thing was after Dougie got the kitten we had no idea what to get.

In the end I got her a bracelet with a ton of charms to go with it hoping she liked them, it was a purple bracelet with special made charms with her's and Nathans names in a heart and one with lyrics by us and another had a mask on. Harry had gotten her some tickets to go and see Phantom of the opera and had gotten eight tickets as we all knew she'd want to take the lads and Jess and last but not least well Tom he thought maybe her new kitten would like a friend and because Dougie had gotten one of the siblings he'd bought another both kittens were boys as well so we thought this was a good idea.

Harry handed his present to her first and bit his lip as Dougie got up not really wanting his ears to be killed, as she opened the box I smiled seeing her face as she turned to Jess and showed her and both girls screamed loudly jumping up and down, Nathan came running over looking shocked until he saw the tickets and chuckled. Harry grinned as Rachel hugged him and he hugged back kissing her cheek softly before Tom handed her his present.

Rachel looked down as her kitten began to meow looking up at the box tail wagging, she gently lifted him and opened the box, she giggled as the smaller kitten jumped out and onto her lap, she now has a white one with a black splodge on his eye who was meowing loads and the newer one was black and white. She frowned slightly before looking up.

"I know exactly what to call these two cheeky monkeys, they will be called Cole and Leo, so if you don't like them tough luck cause there mine and not yours."

She smiled softly as I handed my present over just as Nathan lifted Cole up smiling stroking him gently and looking to the house glad that the boys had been told about this as they were now setting all the cat stuff up. As Rachel opened up my present I heard her gasp before she jumped up sending Leo flying and hugged me just as Tom caught Leo.


End file.
